As computer and communication technology becomes more advanced, there is an increasing demand for faster digital communication within computers and communications devices. Use of a common clock, or system core clock, for the transmission and reception of data on different devices or circuits, such as communication between a processor and a memory device, may result in inefficient or inaccurate transfer of data at high speeds. A separate clock signal, or strobe signal, can be used to transmit data between devices. However, there tends to be uncertainty associated with timing of the data and the strobe signal relative to the system core clock.